


Five Things Danny Williams Finds Out About Steve McGarrett

by darth_stitch



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Stealth Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-30
Updated: 2011-06-30
Packaged: 2017-10-20 20:36:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darth_stitch/pseuds/darth_stitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what it says on the tin. Companion fic to 5 Things Danny Does Not Know About Steve & The Prince Who Never Smiled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Things Danny Williams Finds Out About Steve McGarrett

**DISCLAIMER:** Not mine. Will put them back in the sandbox when I'm done.

 **DISCLAIMER TO SAVE MY SOUL FROM GOING TO HELL IN A HANDBASKET:** Slash, if you guys haven't caught on already. Of the Steve/Danny kind. Also, Danny Muse is a talker though he is as equally susceptible as I am to certain Navy SEALs in their dress blues. Please also not to tell him that his little darling baby girl has just outed him to Kono with her first foray into creative writing. Oh dear…

Rating is for language. Danny is a potty mouth….

* * *

 **Five**

Danny Williams cooks.

He's very proud of that fact, given that of his half-dozen siblings, he's actually the best of them at executing the sacred Williams Family recipes, handed down by generations of Italian mothers to their offspring. He's already beginning to pass on some of these on to Grace, though she's still at the age where competent adult supervision in the kitchen is needed. Still, he's also puffed up with pride over the fact that his baby girl might soon be as good as those kids on the Junior Masterchef shows he's seeing on TV.

So it's understandable that he's a bit wary of one Steve McGarrett's skills in the kitchen, given that said person grew up in a state that thinks ham and pineapple belong on pizza.

"SEAL, Danny," Steve reminds him with this perfectly deadpan expression. "Cooking's a survival skill – you should know that."

"Uh-huh – how hard is it to cook an MRE?" Danny counters. "No, oh God, don't tell me – you guys were dropped off in some godforsaken jungle somewhere and had to hunt, cook and eat whatever you find, right?" So okay, he watches those crazy survivalist loons on the Discovery Channel – Danny calls it research, trying to figure out what went on in his crazy partner's head by observing other like-minded individuals.

Steve gives him this terrifyingly innocent smile that manages to set off every alarm bell in Danny's head.

Danny held up his hands in a warding gesture. "Steven J. McGarrett, I swear to God, if you try to feed some kind of crazy survivalist crap to my baby girl –"

"Danny, this is one of my mother's recipes."

The words and the look on Steve's face shut Danny right the hell up. For about two seconds. Which was a remarkable feat in itself, all things considered. And he trusts his eyes and more importantly, his nose, and the smell of the spices combined with the other edibles that Steve is throwing together, tell him that this is a normal and most likely delicious meal. Danny's just touched that Steve's sharing something so personal with him and his daughter.

That's exactly what that warm feeling in his heart was. Yeah. No other fluffy fuzzy stuff in there, oh no, sir.

Danny manages to smile and get some coherent words out, something to get that specific expression off Steve's face which was more than the patented and perfected McGarrett Kicked-Puppy Look. Because frankly, if he ever sees the same look on his daughter's face, he'd probably hunt down and kill the idiot who put it there. So yeah, no to that and he needed to say something, _fast._

"Ok – next time, I'm making you my Mom's risotto. You'll love it. Guaranteed."

He gets one of Steve's rare, sweet, shy smiles for that and that makes Danny feel a hell of a lot better.

 **Four**

All things considered, Danny should have really seen this coming.

Every law enforcement agency and police department in the country knew about the A-Team. And Danny wasn't unaware of the stories being passed around about these psycho insane Army guys. Stories about inventions that would make MacGuyver weep with envy, explosions everywhere, bad guys being taken down, good people who had no one to turn to being saved. All of which should've been pretty fucking unbelievable, if Danny wasn't partnered with an equally lunatic SEAL who pretty much did similar things on a regular basis. Said SEAL would argue he was in the _Navy_ , thanks very much, while the A-Team guys were Rangers and _Army_ but honestly it was all the same brand of crazy to Danny.

"So let me get this straight, Steven," Danny said wearily. Being stuck in a hostage situation with a bunch of crazed terrorists on a cruise ship would do that to an ordinary mortal like himself. Guys like Steve and these Rangers, who seemed to live in a daily Hollywood action blockbuster movie, just _thrived_ on this shit. "We're going to try and take down these terrorists, with the help of these old buddies of yours, who happen, by the way, to be fugitives from the law."

Oh yeah – situation recap, by the way. This was supposed to be a vacation, on the Governor's dime, for 5-0 as a reward for a job well done. It just so happened that Chin and Kono were supposed to catch up with them later, having some sort of family thing they had to go to first. So of course, this being Danny's fucked-up life, terrorists would pop up and take over. But aside from one super-ninja SEAL, the ship also happened to have four ex-Rangers and fugitives in disguise, also enjoying some time off.

"You always said you didn't want to be the _only_ back-up, Danno," Steve said earnestly. "These guys are as solid as it gets. And I know they're innocent."

"I thought you _hated_ the Army!"

"I/We made an exception!" Steve and this other guy chorused. Said other guy was this tall, incredibly good-looking blonde specimen of the male species. They called him Face and Danny definitely didn't doubt the reasoning behind the nickname.

"Here we go," murmured the A-Team's silver-haired Colonel Hannibal Smith. Evidently, he'd seen this before and was completely amused by the whole thing.

"The rest is just a bit of a mess," Face continued. "Honest – we're good guys!"

And then (God help him), Steve and Face turned these happy, little-boy smiles on Danny. Sure, Face and Steve weren't in the least bit alike physically – but they were both very handsome men of roughly similar ages, with the same breezy self-confidence and presence and then when they both _smiled…._

 _Jesus._ Yeah. Danny pitied everyone who stood in the path of those blindingly bright smiles – women would be completely helpless and there were probably men on this ship questioning their sexual preferences at this very moment.

Danny was also ignoring the stifled snickering of Colonel Smith.

"Don't worry, _muchacho_ – we like your SEAL partner and he's already been adopted by us. He's a Care Bear cousin!" proclaimed the Team's resident oddball – Murdock. Why he knew about Care Bears was something best left to mystery though Danny was suddenly sure his very precious daughter would _love_ this guy.

"We ain't got no time for cartoons, fool!" growled the Team's heavy – B.A. Baracus, who pretty much embodied the whole "Bad Attitude" nickname with the mohawk, the burly build and the perpetual scowl. Danny would've figured him for the only sane person in this group, except that B.A. was also familiar with the Care Bears and Danny could only guess that he was catching bits of the crazy from his pilot buddy too.

"He's actually right, you know," Hannibal said reasonably. "Why don't you set aside your misgivings for the moment, Detective Williams? We're the only ones on this ship who are free to move and are quite trained to handle this situation."

"Yeah, like I'd let _my_ partner run loose with you characters and blow up this ship to Kingdom Come without me as his back-up. Of course I'm coming with!" Danny growled. He had a point – Danny didn't want to admit that, but the man made sense. _"Please_ tell me you're the team's resident sane person."

The other three Rangers and the SEAL all burst into delighted laughter. This did not bode well, not at all.

"Sorry, buddy – 'sane' and 'Hannibal Smith' do not belong in the same sentence," said Face, still chortling. He made a show of considering. "Maybe not even in the same universe."

"Amen, brother," B.A. agreed, rolling his eyes heavenwards.

"I resemble that remark!" Hannibal said wryly, traces of a definite Irish brogue creeping in.

Danny, however, was getting the once-over by Murdock. The pilot's blue-green eyes sparkled as he made his decision. "I like the Jersey boy too. Can we keep him?"

Steve chuckled. "That's my Danno."

Face slung a companionable arm over Steve's shoulder and said, "Jersey boy _is_ on the adorable side, isn't he?"

"Shut it, Face," Steve said grumpily, catching Face in a headlock and making the blond yelp. Hey, wait a minute, was Steve actually _blushing?_

"Boys!" Danny had to hand it to the former Colonel – he actually managed to get _Steve_ and _Face_ settled down and Danny was beginning to understand why Steve liked and respected this man enough to obey, even if Hannibal happened to be Army. "Settle down – I've got a Plan."

"You'll love this – Hannibal's Plans are _fun!"_ Murdock crowed.

"Hannibal's plans are crazy batshit insane like you, is what you mean," B.A. grumbled.

" _Hannibal ad portas!"_ Steve murmured, his eyes (which happened to be blue today, not that Danny paid that close attention) dancing.

Hannibal inclined his head, gracefully acknowledging the compliment. Danny might not want to admit it to Steve but he knew his history and he knew what that particular saying meant.

"Oh God, don't tell me you learned your special brand of crazy from him!" Danny groaned.

"I didn't teach him _everything_ , you know," Hannibal said. "But he's a good student – unlike some people I could name."

"Hey!" Face protested, though he looked more amused than hurt.

"Rangers and a SEAL on a cruise ship with terrorists," Danny was muttering. "And I have to be the one stuck with them. My life is a fucking Michael Bay movie…"

"Don't knock yourself, _muchacho,_ " said Murdock kindly. "We know they make 'em tough in Jersey!"

"No matter how random things may appear," Hannibal intoned, with an unmistakably playful glint in those blue eyes, "there's always a plan. So here's what we're going to do…"

 **Three**

Danny will never admit it to Steve, but he kind of looks forward to their daily "carguments" – as Steve had coined them.

Danny knows he's a talker – he can't help that, it's part of his personality and if he wanted to be the perpetual listener, he would've taken up the priesthood instead of becoming a cop. Most of his partners put up with that and Danny could tell how well the partnership was going to become by the way these guys reacted to his ranting. Meka, for example, treated him with an amusement and a gentle courtesy that helped Danny immensely in his first few months of getting settled in. The rest of the HPD rolled their eyes at the _haole_ cop from New Jersey but Meka had taken the time and trouble to become his first real friend, not just a teammate he could reasonably get along with. Danny appreciated that.

Steve was something different. Steve slid easily into his role with their daily ritual of bantering and bickering. He was the straight man – Danny knew it perfectly well and he played that role beautifully. Every now and then, Steve would sneak in a perfect gem of snarkiness but nothing that would take away Danny's title of Snark King of Five-0. Still, the man was learning and Danny could recognize potential where it was present.

It was kind of scary how the whole friendship thing between them developed so quickly. So maybe pulling guns on each other, getting shot at and eventually landing a good solid punch on the Navy SEAL's well-defined jaw wasn't exactly someone's idea of a great start to _any_ kind of relationship. Still, the man went ahead and helped Danny with his custody issues, using his own connections with the Governor. And then, just like the proverbial icing on the cake, there was that stay in the hotel with the dolphins that Steve booked on Danny's behalf, just so that he could have a nice weekend with his little girl.

Danny wasn't used to getting these things done for him, not without expecting that he had to give something in return. Lord knew he was half-expecting Steve to bring it up, favors owed – Danny knew how the world worked. Steve never did.

And Danny soon learned that Steve was just like that, capable of all these little bits of kindnesses, doing all these nice things for Danny, Kono and Chin because they were _ohana_ , family. It was as natural to him as breathing.

So maybe Steve could be the world's biggest dork, occasionally had these bouts of obliviousness and trouble interacting with people – basic mammal to mammal relations, as Danny coined it. Honestly, the man was a classic nerd hiding in plain sight.

But no one else could be that…. _kind_ – yeah, that was the word.

(Danny absolutely _refused_ to consider 'sweet' and Steve McGarrett in the same sentence. Or feeling anything remotely close to the warm fuzzies each time Steve did something so boneheadedly _nice_ for one of the team, including Grace.)

And maybe, just maybe, he likes the "carguments" with Steve, if only so he could see when and how he can get that goofy, amused expression on the other man's face. Last week, it was because Danny had actually used the word "schadenfreude" in a sentence. (Okay, Steve was just having _way_ too much fun threatening that suspect with a dip in the shark tank….)

Danny's wondering how he could get Steve to have that look on his face again this week.

 **Two**

This is an old, familiar argument – Danny and Steve practically have their lines memorized.

Steve will make pointed comments about Danny's choice of work attire. And though Danny will go to his grave before he'd admit to this, the man does have a valid line of argument. It is Hawaii, a fucking island paradise of warm and sunny climes and a long-sleeved shirt and tie are _not_ the most practical things to wear. Danny knows this and yes, he's made a point of looking for shirts made of cooler material.

The simple, bottom line is that Danny knows he needs to look like a cop and project that authority. It's not as if he needs to go undercover and he takes pride in looking like the professional that he is. Danny made detective at a relatively young age and yeah, he knows he's not exactly gifted in the height department. Back in those days, Danny in casual wear was able to pass easily for a late teenager. It's a habit that he finds hard to break now, even though it's been a long time since Danny heard jokes from his fellow cops about being that "kid detective."

On the other hand, Danny will kvetch about Steve's idea of work clothes. Danny has a sinking feeling that Steve's closet is overflowing with cargo pants and t-shirts. He knows Steve most likely has a few good suits there – he's seen the man rock the James Bond look when they needed to go undercover. The rest of the time, Danny is stuck going to work with freakin' G.I. Joe. Complete with kung-fu action grip and mad ninja skills.

Of course, that's if Steve doesn't decide that it's a good day to take his shirt off and have some excuse to be in the water, putting his Super-SEAL training to good use and also pretty much entertaining most of Hawaii with the sight of his bare-chested self. Not that Danny pays attention to a man's bare, well-muscled chest, well, not much anyway.

Ahem.

Ok, so Danny had a working set of eyes and he was secure enough in his masculinity to appreciate a good-looking specimen of his own gender. Not that he had anything against _that_ – honestly, who didn't fool around a bit when they were teenagers and stupid and ruled by hormones? And that was all he was going to have to say on the matter, thanks much.

So, today was going to go down in history – Steve finally caved into the whole "for the love of Jesus and all His Saints, _please_ look like a professional representative of law enforcement instead of Rambo" argument. Yep, Steve was supposed to come in to the office today dressed in a decent fashion – wearing pants that do not have umpteen different pockets all over, a dress shirt and a tie.

Actually, _all_ of the Five-0 team was dressed to impress today. And that was because Danny's baby girl, Grace, his pride and joy, had volunteered their office for a class visit. The teachers were apparently having a "let's see your parents at work" thing going on, molding kids into thinking about their future careers, that sort of thing. So of course, Grace declared that her Danno was a detective and a member of Five-0 and he spent all of his time catching bad guys and keeping people safe.

Grace and her classmates visiting was the _only_ reason why Steve agreed to dress up. Yeah, it was only going to be for one day but Danny was going to enjoy the endless opportunities for mockery while it lasted. Danny didn't know how Grace did it, but Steve was very much wrapped around her tiny fingers and truth be told, she adored her "Uncle Steve," who, in her own words, was "funny and cute" and knew all sorts of "cool Super-SEAL stuff and swimming and snorkeling and surfing." And yeah, he did trust his precious baby girl with his partner – if Grace wasn't with her Danno, then the next safest place she could be was with Steve, G.I. Joe tendencies and all.

So here's Chin, looking cool and very debonair with his own version of office attire and thankfully, his choice of neckwear does not reflect the times Chin decides to wear Hawaiian shirts. Bless Chin as well for making sure that the air-conditioning was turned up and so none of them would have to suffer the heat today. And of course, Kono looks good in her own blouse and skirt combo….

"A skirt?" he tells her, raising a brow suggestively. "And heels? Very nice."

"Don't. Start," Kono grumbles. "We're all just doing this for Grace."

"Careful, Danny – she can still do her Roundhouse Kick of Doom in those heels," Chin jokes.

And then: "Oh. My. God," Kono breathes.

It had to be Steve. Danny grins and knows that mockery and snark would soon be the order of the day. So he turns around and…

Oh. Shit.

See, Danny's always thought of Steve as a nerd hiding in plain sight and he gets to see that geeky side whenever Steve starts talking about weird chemistry and science stuff or tells him random unwanted trivia about Hawaii.

So picture this – Steve McGarrett, in black, very well-fitted pants, a tailored white shirt and a black and silver tie. Clean-shaven. Glasses perched on his nose.

 _How on God's green earth could Steven J. McGarrett rock the nerd look?_

Because, really, it is not fair that Steve could look this goddamned good even with fucking glasses on. And honestly, Danny was well past the hormonal, experimental age and he really did not want to do any sudden sexual orientational changes, no matter how _tempting_ the incentive.

Steve stops, cocks his head to the side, giving them this "Okay-what-have-I-walked-into" look and it is so fucking _adorable_ that it just sends Kono into giddy, schoolgirl giggles. Danny is manfully repressing the urge to do the exact same thing.

Although he'll take giggling like a loon over the sudden urge to drag Steve into his office, close the blinds and the door and….

"Danno?"

That does it. It's _that_ tone in Steve's voice, as he calls Danny by the nickname that used to be for the exclusive use of his daughter that pushes Danny over the edge.

"Danno, you're starting to freak me out here. Say something!" Steve is practically begging. Also, he's flailing, just a little bit, a mannerism evidently learned by hanging around Danny for far too long.

"I said," And Danny's really proud of the fact that he manages to sound so calm and normal, despite the fact that he has just been hit with a massive Clue by Four. "We were supposed to look professional today. For my daughter's sake. That was the plan, right?"

"Yeah…" Steve now has this "OMG-Danno-Go-Crazy" Look on and damn it, it's not supposed to make Danny's heart go all a-flutter like the giddy fourteen year old Kono suddenly turned into. "What's wrong with this? No cargo pants, no boots… hey, I even put on a tie!"

Danny reaches up and – he's proud of the fact that his hands aren't shaking and also, why oh why was Steven J. McGarrett so freakin' tall – gently plucks those thrice-damned glasses off his partner's nose. That Danny has restrained himself from kissing the man silly should be a plus in his ledger for Saintly Self-Control. He really shouldn't be mourning the missed opportunity – no, he shouldn't.

"Glasses, Steven?"

Steve sighs. "My vision's not really impaired, but the doctor says I have to wear them for the computer… been getting headaches, remember?" He gives Danny a sheepish grin that really shouldn't make him think of the word 'adorable' and other more inappropriate and certainly not work-safe thoughts and images. "Thought I'd give you free ammunition for all the nerd jokes you want. Too much?"

Kono has gone from giggles to full-out cackling. Chin has long resigned himself to the loony ward that is Five-0. Danny understands the man's pain, he really does.

"Yes, Steven, way too much. Overkill, even," Danny says mildly, carefully folding Steve's glasses and handing them back to him.

Steve beams. "Okay. So we're not going to embarrass Gracie and you consider us ready for an invasion of grade schoolers, right, Danno?"

And this is where Danny knows he is so very, very doomed. See, figuring out that one is sexually attracted to one's partner, who also happens to share one's gender and is also one's boss is one thing. Realizing that one is ass over teakettle for the giant goof? That's a whole different universe of problems altogether.

And Danny can't deny the warm, happy feeling that he's getting at the sight of Steve so happy and pleased at the prospect of _Danny's daughter_ visiting and that he was completely willing to do anything for Grace.

"We're ready for the invasion all right, babe," Danny tells him, the endearment slipping out and God help him, he means every word. "They'll be here in about five minutes."

Yeah, he was doomed all right.

 **One**

The thing about having a daughter was that a man had to resign himself to the presence of a _lot_ of pink in his life, not to mention the prospect of pretend tea-parties and dolls.

Good thing that Danny had grown up with sisters and the fact that he was pretty secure in his own masculinity that he was not about to flee in horror at the sight of pink and Barbie shoes. It also seemed that Grace had evidently decided early on that her Danno made a good judge of what looked good on a lady as she often asked him for his opinion when she had managed to dress Barbie up in some new combination of outfits and fixed her hair.

There were times that Grace sounded so much like her mother, at least in the years when things were still good between him and Rachel, that it made Danny's heart ache. Of course, all the old pains associated with his failed marriage were fading considerably. It was the kind of thing that he could think about and would always regret but it no longer felt like his world was ending.

Danny was slowly beginning to acknowledge that he was on the verge of starting something new.

So going back to being the father of a little girl – Danny was used to having little girl things mixed in with his own stuff – Hello Kitty bags and stationery, pretty pink clips and ribbons, the ten thousand little accessories that Barbie dolls came with. Danny was also used to playing along when Grace decided to invite him into her little imaginary world and share whatever adventure Barbie was going to get into next. Days like that were the most precious of gifts.

He really should have seen this one coming.

He knew that Steve was a constant enough presence in Grace's life to soon merit the title of "Uncle Steve," something that he knew his goofball of a partner cherished, especially since Grace started calling him that without prompting. And since Danny was so often willing to play with Grace and her dolls, the little girl had evidently thought to ask her "Uncle Steve" to play too.

What Danny learns is that apparently, Super-SEALs have great imaginations. Also? Steve's inner child was apparently alive and well.

Grace was delighted to find out that her Uncle Steve still kept his collection of "Ken dolls" and apparently kept them in pristine condition. Danny had howled with laughter at the _look_ on Steve's face when he patiently explained to the little girl that no, these weren't "Ken dolls," these were G.I. Joe action figures, yes, they could meet Gracie's Barbies and Danno had better stop laughing now or else.

"Or else what, Steven?" Danny challenged.

Steve gave him his most angelic-looking smile, the one that never failed to set Danny's nerves on edge because that usually meant Steve was about to do something crazy and where Danny would have to come up with new and increasingly creative ways to justify Steve's disregard of proper police procedures.

"That's for you to find out, don't you think, Danno?" Steve purred and yeah, that just about raised the hairs on the back of Danny's neck. Steve then proceeded to wink at Grace, who promptly giggled and that just about set all of Danny's alarms ringing.

Navy SEAL in cahoots with Danny's precious baby girl… this was _not_ a good combination.

It started out innocently enough. Danny and Grace were staying over at Steve's for that particular weekend. The couple living next door to Danny's were in the middle of a very ugly, very loud and very public marital spat (Danny had to haul the husband in at least a couple of times although the wife refused to press charges). Danny did _not_ want to expose Grace to that. And Steve had repeatedly insisted that he'd be more offended if Danny thought he and Grace weren't welcome at the McGarrett house. Plus, Grace loved the fact that Steve had his own beach and it did wonders for Danny's peace of mind to know that Grace could play and swim under the watchful gaze of a highly trained Navy SEAL. Also, Grace _loved_ swimming with Steve. Any fear she might have had of going too deep into the water disappeared as long as she knew Steve was with her.

So Danny left Steve's house that morning to run a couple of errands and left his responsible daughter (because there was no doubt which of those two needed the actual babysitting to Danny's mind) in charge of his partner. In fact, he had left laughing at the sight of Steve being lectured by Grace on why this particular of pair of Barbie shoes weren't right for that dress. Of course, he had to hand it to his partner because Steve was being properly attentive to a superior officer.

When Danny came back, the house was suspiciously quiet. As he walked up to the door, Danny was wondering if he should be going for the spare gun that he just _knew_ Steve kept in the glove compartment of his car. He was so screwed – he was picking up on Steve's crazy paranoid vibes.

But hey, he was a trained detective, not a military guy, so he wanted to be sure what he was getting into before charging in.

And then, he heard his daughter's soft giggle and the lower rumble of his partner's voice.

Danny opened the door.

He found his darling baby girl and crazy lunatic of a partner crawling on their bellies on the floor, evidently engaged in some sort of covert operations with G.I. Jane Barbie and Navy SEAL Joe (Leave it to Steve to have a Navy SEAL G.I. Joe that, coincidentally, bore a strong resemblance to Steve himself).

 _And was his Grace wearing camo paint?_

"Oh my God. Oh my God. My baby in camo paint. I leave her in your care playing Barbies, Steven and I come back to find her transformed into Ramboette!"

Those ever-changeable blue-green-gray eyes (green today, Danny noticed) were sparkling with barely suppressed laughter but Steve was able to muster a remarkable impression of himself in "mission-mode" when he sat up and answered, "Sorry, sir – I'll have to let my superior officer, Commander Grace Williams, explain the situation."

"Daddy," said "Commander Grace" with some exasperation, sitting up, with G.I. Jane Barbie in hand. "You have to be quiet! Uncle Steve and I are running a rescue mission!"

"Rescue mission, huh? Who are you trying to save?" It all made sense to Danny now. The real reason why Grace and Steve got along so well together – Grace had found and made friends with Steve's inner eight year old, God help them all.

"We're trying to save the famous 5-0 Detective from the Evil Pirates!" Grace answered. "And we're working on a deadline, Daddy because the Governor wants those Pirates off the island like, _yesterday!"_

Somebody chortled and when Danny slid a glance at Steve, the SEAL had the balls to look perfectly and properly innocent. Also, Danny had never seen Steve look so utterly happy, just spending his afternoon with a little girl and her active imagination.

It was enough to make him fall in love with the idiot all over again.

Danny sighed. "Well, _somebody_ around here's gotta keep an eye on you two so you don't get yourselves in trouble. I don't suppose your partner over there's good at paperwork?"

Grace turned to Steve. Steve looked sheepish. "Sorry, Commander Gracie."

"Okay," Grace decided. "We need all the help we can get." She handed Danny his own G.I. Joe which apparently bore a strong resemblance to Chin. "Let's go, boys!"

If the fact that the "Five-0 Detective" doll that they were rescuing bore a distinct resemblance to Danny himself – blond hair, dress shirt, tie and all, Danny decided not to make an issue out of it. Plus, apparently, said famous "Five-0 Detective" managed to rescue himself quite nicely and Commander Grace and her faithful SEAL sidekick came in just in the nick of time to prevent the Evil Pirate Captain from escaping. That this latest adventure from Grace's active mind resembled Certain Recent Real Life Events and that Grace had absolute faith in Steve's ability to get her Danno back and that her Danno would be able to beat the bad guys was something best left unmentioned as well.

The really important thing was Danny had just spent the best afternoon of his life, in the company of the two people he loved most.

He was still a long way from admitting anything to Steve himself – not that he thought his very straight, very good-looking partner was bent in _that_ direction. There were, of course, about 10,000 other things that he had to consider, not the least of which was the fact that he'd be risking their partnership and worse, a friendship that Danny knew was fast becoming his lifeline here in this pineapple-infested hellhole, other than being near Gracie herself. But he didn't want to think about that at this very moment, not with Gracie doing a credible and completely adorable impression of Steve himself and Steve completely delighted with the whole thing.

This was more than enough for now.

 **-End-**

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES**

Yeah, I'm kinda glossing over the Season Finale for the moment. I haven't really watched the episode but I've been spoiled enough for it to want to wait until Season 2 is airing. It would just drive me nuts and scare my Plot Bunnies away because of the Angst! Overdose. Hehe. While this whole Hawaii Five-0 thing I'm doing is slowly becoming a cohesive universe in itself, I'm waiting to see what else the Muses are going to present to me.

The A-Team episode. Um. Yeah. I know I have to do a full-on crossover eventually. Yes, my H50 universe is set in the same Sgt. Pepper universe. That means this is a multiverse crossover and there IS a way to Uncle Morrie's Club Denial on the islands.

What are the odds of Gracie writing another fairy tale? Hehe. Huge. She's an observant little kid and she very much approves of Steve. Watch out, folks, we have a little shipper on deck!

Yes, I saw THAT picture of Steve (er…. Alex O'Loughlin) making its way around LiveJournal and Tumbler. You guys know the one – the one with him in a tie, glasses and looking 10,000 kinds of smokin' hot. I had to write SOMETHING for that pic too. (facepalms)


End file.
